


Children of the Sea

by JustHereForTheFanContent



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, but Kai and Nya have both parents, other relationships will be added later - Freeform, this is pretty much Wolf Children with mermaids, warnings and ratings might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHereForTheFanContent/pseuds/JustHereForTheFanContent
Summary: Kai and Nya used to believe they were just ordinary people until they learn the truth about their mother. As they make new friends of both worlds, they must decide if they are beings of the land or sea.
Relationships: Maya/Ray (Ninjago)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Children of the Sea

The sound of waves crashing against the shores was one part of everyday life at the small coastal town of Ignacia.

Ray considered the sounds to be just as much as his home as Ignacia itself. He lived here all his life and as far as he knows, it has been as smooth as silk. He grew to unsurprisingly become one of the many fishermen who served as the backbone to his hometown’s economy. Every day, he goes out to catch fish until the sun is down. It’s been that way for as long as he can remember and he couldn’t imagine it any other way. Until one fateful night…

On that day, there were much less fish than usual. The sun was setting and the fishermen altogether barely caught three full nets of fish. Most of them resigned themselves to their tiny catch and turned their boats back to the shore but Ray wasn’t ready to call it quits. He didn’t even care about the rumors and legends that prevent all civilians from coming to the beach at night.

It is said that there are deadly creatures lurking in the ocean depths that only come out at night, singing sweet songs to lure humans to their doom. Ray heard those stories for as long as he can remember but he’s no longer a child who believes in such fairy tales. There’s nothing in the waters besides fish just waiting to be caught and dammit, he’s not gonna rest until he gets those fish. Ray sailed further from the shore because the more water there is, the more fish there will be. That’s how it works, right?

Ray could barely see the mainland when he stopped his boat and threw his fishing line as far as he could into the water. There was nothing for him to do now except wait. He quickly began to regret not taking anything else with him that could provide any sort of entertainment. Each minute felt like an hour and there were still no fish and patience was a virtue Ray sorely lacked.

_ ‘Dammit…! I went through all this trouble for nothing!’  _ Ray barely kept himself from throwing his fishing rod out into the ocean in a blind rage. Instead, he put his equipment away and prepared to head back. At least no one will be around to humiliate him when he returns empty-handed.

Just when he was about to set sail, that’s when Ray heard it. He had no idea that from now on, his life as he knew it would change forever.

The song that barely reached his ears was sweeter than honey and engulfed his mind. All he could think about was finding the source of these melodious sounds. It was too surreal to be human. That only made Ray all the more curious as to who or what could produce such lovely sounds. He steered his boat as quietly as he could, the echoes of the haunting melody guiding him to its source. Even when he was greeted by the familiar sight of the beach bordering Ignacia, he was still cold. Now the echoes seem to be coming from the south and without a second thought, he turned his boat in that direction. Before tonight, he never found any reason to head in that direction so he had no idea what it was like. The shore here was unfamiliar and there were a lot of rock formations in all shapes and sizes here and there and it wasn’t easy navigating his way through them without making a lot of noise unless whatever is making that beautiful melody is alerted to his presence and stop. The louder the echoes were, the more difficult it was to guide the boat through the rocks.

Ray still wanted to get to the bottom of this and after anchoring his boat by the nearest rock, he carefully slipped into the water, swimming towards the echoes. He no longer cared how crazy this was. He needed to find the source of this wonderful music and with it as his only guide, he swam through more rocks. He swam more than he ever did and his limbs were starting to tire but he can’t give up, even if he wanted to. The song has consumed his whole mind and he was completely unaware of the twisted irony that he has become another one of those helpless fools in folklore he had dismissed hours earlier.

Just when he was about to give up, Ray saw a vaguely human silhouette outlined by moonlight. He was surprised there was another human out here at this time and then he realized this person was the source of the music. With a little bit of trepidation, he swam closer to get a better look at the figure.

What Ray saw next made him start to question what is real and what is myth.

A young woman sat on a small rock barely jutting out of the sea. She was far more beautiful than any person Ray had met up to this point. Clear skin that almost glowed in the soft moonlight, eyes as deep and mysterious as the ocean depths, and long brownish black hair falling in delicate waves akin to the waters surrounding them already made her unlike anyone else Ray met or knew. But what really set her apart was her lower body.

Instead of the legs Ray expected, there was only a blue fish tail, its shiny scales reflecting the light of the moon and stars. It was a tail made of glistening sapphires. The fins at the end were large and wide and also shimmered as it flicked off tiny droplets back into the ocean.

Ray’s body completely froze and forgot even the most basic functions. All he can think about was that he was seeing a mermaid, a creature widely believed to be purely fictitious, sitting there before him. With his body doing little else but letting his eyes feast upon the sight of a mythical creature, something no one else may ever experience. But even such a privilege was soon lost on him. Blurry water filled his vision and his lungs were burning. Any attempts to get air was sabotaged by seawater filling his throat. He instinctively swam up and was relieved with the cool rush of air upon breaking the water’s surface where he coughed, gasped, and sputtered.

Of course this startled the mermaid he almost forgot about. The song she sang came to a complete halt with a frightened gasp. Ray realized just now he may have scared off the mermaid and he was also startled by her noticing him so he quickly hid behind the nearest rock. He expected to hear a splash from the mermaid retreating back into the ocean, never to be seen again, but no sound came. More moments passed and he emerged from his hiding spot, still expecting to see nothing but more rock and much to his surprise, the mermaid was still there. Even more surprising was that they were now staring right into each other’s eyes and right into their very souls.

The mermaid only stared at Ray with an unreadable expression for many moments. He had no idea what she may be thinking, seeing a human for possibly the very first time. The shock may be too great for her to feel anything else… just like it is for him.

“W-who… Who are you…?” She spoke and her voice was just as alluring as it was when she sang.

Ray was still speechless. He still can’t comprehend that he was face-to-face with a real mermaid and that she even spoke to him. He wanted so badly to say anything yet no words could form on his tongue and his voice was just out of reach. Somehow, she seemed to know he probably won’t be able to speak for a while.

“You are the first human to have ventured here in years.” She acknowledged him. Whether it was for bravery or foolhardiness, Ray may never know.

“I… am…?” Ray’s voice cracked and while he would normally be embarrassed, this was not a normal situation.

The mermaid went back to staring at him with a stoic face. Ray felt a strange fire burning deep within his being and he had no idea how to put it out. All he knows about it is that it drove him to be with the mermaid as long as he could.

“Do you… have a name… or something like that…?” Ray tried to initiate a conversation with the mythical beauty before him.

The mermaid was silent for many moments before she spoke again.

“My name is Maya.”

“I’m… I’m Ray…”

Before the human knew what he was doing, he swam up to the rock and seated himself next to the mermaid. She seemed astonished by such an audacious gesture but this was the first time she’s ever met a human. So far, he doesn’t seem like those savages she’s been warned about.

“Are there other creatures out there like fairies and werewolves and other stuff like that? How come you never show yourselves?” Ray had so many questions and this was but one drop in the entire ocean.

“It’s because humans are dangerous,” Maya answered solemnly, “Your kind are a greedy and dangerous folk, wreaking havoc and destruction for the sake of money, fame, or even to fulfill your own curiosity with no concern on how your actions affect others.”

“Do I look dangerous to you!?” Ray suddenly shouted. There’s a good reason he’s known for being a hothead back at Ignacia.

The mermaid seemed taken aback but at the same time, she looked almost… smug. Ray soon realized he basically proved Maya’s point. His body was already being plagued by the strange fire but now, his face made the sun seem cold in comparison.

“N-not all humans are like that!” Ray tried to refute his earlier statement.

“Perhaps you have a point. You haven’t tried to take me for yourself… or  _ are _ you?” The way Maya glanced at the human made his heart stop.

“W-what…?!”

Maya leaned closer and Ray’s heart started beating again, this time at a rapid pace.

“Maybe you want to carry me off as your bride? To steal my heart?”

Ray was a poor stuttering mess. No one has ever done something like this to him. He still had trouble believing he was with an actual mermaid. Her questions only made it even worse.

And then she chuckled. Poor Ray was already at a total loss and now, he’s even more confused.

“You’re nothing like I expected,” Maya started, “You humans can be pretty amusing.”

“Uh…” Ray wasn’t sure if he should take her statement as a compliment. He absentmindedly glanced at the sky and felt his heart drop at the changing color of the sky.

“What is it?” Maya noticed his face becoming tense.

“It’s almost morning. I gotta head back to my hometown.” Ray answered.

“Then this means goodbye…” The mermaid sighed sadly.

For a reason Ray won’t know until later, he couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing her again. In an instant, an idea popped up in his head.

“It doesn’t have to be like that!” He immediately consoled her.

“What?”

“We could meet here every night! That is… if it’s alright with you.”

“I would like that… Ray…”

That smile…

It stoked the strange fire in him but in a good way. Even after Maya retreated to her abode beneath the waves, he still sat there, wondering if the strange fire will ever go out. But there’s one thing for certain.

Life will never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this story on time for Mermay! See? I can get stuff done on time! I'm just easily distracted!


End file.
